Operation: SetUp
by scarletngrayangel
Summary: Jack and Spot set out to ‘set-up’ two of their friends, but in the process find themselves falling for them (warning - javid, sprace, some blush; slash)
1. A Problem With a SemiSolution

Title - Operation: Set-Up

Rating - PG

Pairings - Javid, Sprace, some Blush

Summary - Jack and Spot set out to 'set-up' two of their friends, but in the process find themselves falling for them

Disclaimer - Wish I owned it, but things would be very different if I did. If you sue you'll only get a broken computer, my annoying sister, and about $1.45 in change

A/N - Okay, this is my first Newsie fanfic of any kind. If anyone else had this idea, sorry. I'm not trying to steal, there's just so many stories it's near impossible to read them all.

Chapter 1 - A Problem With a Semi-Solution

It was Senior year, and for Jack Kelly all was right with the world. Well, it was until one fateful day…

Early one Sunday morning, in late March, Jack was sitting at home in his pajamas watching TV, when the doorbell rang. Groaning, he reluctantly abandoned his comfortable seat on the couch and slowly walked to the door. Before he reached it, the doorbell started buzzing repeatedly, a sign that the unwanted visitor was impatient.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!", he yelled loudly. "Man, don't people have anything better to do than to bug people like me?, he mumbled before opening the door.

Upon opening the door, he saw that it was Spot Conlon. Rolling his eyes, he looked up and asked "What are ya doing here?" Spot just grinned and responded, "Is that anyway to treat your best friend?"

Without hesitating, Jack answered back. "It is when they show up unexpectedly on a Sunday morning. An _early_ Sunday morning I might add. I coulda been sleeping for all you know."

"Aww, did I interrupt Jacky-boy's cartoons?", Spot joked, trying to enter the house. "Do you want me to let you in or would you rather I slammed the door in your face?", Jack asked sarcastically, stepping aside to let Spot in. "Jack, you wound me.", Spot said, clutching his hand over his heart. "Yeah, yeah. Have a seat.", Jack said sitting back down on the couch he had previously vacated.

"Now what did you come here for? I know you Spot. You don't come round this early unless you want something. What is it?"

"Well, Jack", Spot started, "it's like this. Race called me up this morning and like you, I did not like being disturbed. Actually, I had a mind to hang up the phone and run right over there to murder him, witnesses or no."

"What stopped ya?", Jack interrupted, slightly amused. "Suddenly gone soft?"

"No!", Spot about shouted, annoyed. "It was Race. He sounded down. I mean, Race just doesn't really get like that. Even when he loses a bet he's more cheerful."

Now Jack was intrigued, and slightly worried. "Must be bad. I've never seen him worse then that. Did he say what was wrong?"

"I'm getting to that!", Spot snapped. "Well, I asked him "Race, we've known each other for awhile now right?" and he's like, "Yeah, so?". So I said, "So, if there's something wrong you can, ya know, tell me." It was then that he broke down. He wasn't really crying, but he was really upset, hurt almost. He started going on about how he didn't know what to do or anything. I was kinda confused until he said the next part. "He dumped me Spot. He dumped me! Can you believe it?" But I -"

"Who dumped him?", Jack yelled, jumping up in the process. Sensing Jack's concern for Race, he continued, "That guy Race has been hanging out with the last few months. Galvin, or Gavin, or something like that."

"Jesus, I didn't even know he was gay.", Jack said kind of shocked, sitting down and running his hand through his hair. "You didn't know?!", Spot screamed. "What about me? I'm supposed to be his best friend! His best friend and he didn't even tell me he was gay!"

Jack sat back trying to take in everything Spot had said, while Spot continued ranting. Finally Jack stopped him mid-rant. "Okay Spot, what does this have to do with me?"

Spot suddenly stopped and looked over at Jack confused. "Huh?", he asked. Jack sighed and explained. "As I said earlier, you only come here like this when you want something. Now what is it you want me to do?"

Thinking over what Jack had just said, a smile suddenly lit his face. "You mean you'll help me?", he asked suspiciously. "Woah, first tell me what it is I'm 'supposed' to do.", Jack said.

"Well, ya see, I remember that when Mush had that huge crush on Blink, and he never thought he'd like him back, you-", Spot started before he was interrupted. "Oh, no! NO! I ain't playing 'match-maker' no more. You can forget it! I had enough setting Mush up with Blink. Never again will I go through that! All the swooning, and the incompetence not to mention-"

"Oh, come on Jack! You know I don't beg.", Spot protested. "I don't care if you get on your hands and knees.", Jack said stubbornly. "I'm not going to help. Get anybody else. Just not me!"

Spot sighed. 'Remember,' he told himself, 'you're doing this to help Race. He needs help right now.' With that he walked over to Jack and got on his knees. "Come on Jack. Pleeeease help me." Slightly shocked, Jack stared at him. After a minute he finally said, "Oh right fine. But I'm only doing this to help Race!"

Looking pleased, Spot got off the floor. "I knew you'd help me." "Yeah," Jack said, "but who would we set him up with? I mean, what makes you think I know anybody that's gay? Well, Race aside." Spot looked stunned, as if that thought had never occurred to him. "You mean you don't?"

"Now I never said that. But honestly, I don't think it would-", Jack started. "Who, Jack?", Spot asked. "Just some guy. I mean, I don't even know if he…well.", Jack tried. But Spot was persistent, "Tell me."

"Oh, well some guy named David Jacobs. I used to date his sister. What a pain!", Jack started, thinking back to the few weeks that he'd dated her. The weeks that had seemed like an eternity. "Who, David?", Spot asked. "No, Sarah. David was, well is…David."

A/N - Okay, sorry it's kinda short and if Spot seems out of character. I just felt it added to what I was trying to write. Also, if you like Sarah, I'm sorry I made her out to be a bitch. I have nothing against her, I was just trying to have Jack rant. Anyway, I'd appreciate reviews and will update once I get some and have the next chapter written. If anyone wants me to continue.


	2. An IdeaSorta

Title - Operation: Set-Up

Rating - PG

Pairings - Javid, Sprace, some Blush

Summary - Jack and Spot set out to 'set-up' two of their friends, but in the process find themselves falling for them

Disclaimer - see first chapter

A/N - Okay, here it is, the second chapter. Also, this story is slash, if you didn't already know

Chapter 2 - An Idea…Sorta

"David is David?", Spot asked. "What's that supposed to mean?" Jack thought for a moment before saying, "I don't know. You can't really describe Dave. Besides, I wasn't exactly around him that much."

"So what you're saying is that you're going to set up Race with David? A guy you hardly know? I don't like the way this is going.", Spot protested. "Hey!", Jack said in defense, "You asked for my help. All I'm saying is that Dave and I weren't exactly 'chummy.' But from what little time I've spent around him, he seems like a good guy."

"Ok, I'll give you that much. But how do you know he's gay?", Spot questioned. "Believe me. He's gay. Even Sarah thought so.", Jack said confidently. "Okay", Spot said warily, "but how exactly are we going to do this? After all, you're the expert here, not me."

"Wait a minute!", Jack exclaimed. "Since when am I an expert at matchmaking? I mean, I set up two people and suddenly I'm an _expert_?" "Well, you know more than I do.", Spot countered.

Jack sighed. "Alright. So I know a few things. But do ya know how hard it was to get Blink and Mush together?" "Couldn't have been too bad.", Spot said. "Seeing as how Mush already liked Blink, and all. Besides, ya got me to help ya this time!" Groaning, Jack sarcastically said, "Yeah, that's great. You'll be _real_ help."

He looked at Spot and saw that gleam in his eyes. The one that said, '_I've gotta a plan!_' "What are ya thinking Spot?", Jack asked with dread in his voice. "Oh, nothing much…Just go get dressed!", Spot demanded. Jack started to walk out of the room and up the stairs. Halfway up a thought occurred to him. "Hey Spot!", he yelled. "If there's 'nothing' going on in that head of yours, why do I have to get dressed?" As he was asking this, Spot had come to the bottom of the stairs. "Because, we're going out.", he said quickly. "Now no more questions. We've got stuff to do!" With that he turned around, walking back into the living room and sitting on the couch Jack had just occupied. He picked up the remote to the TV. "Hmm, I wonder what's on?" He started flipping channels and stopped when he came to…"Yes! It's The X-Files!"

Meanwhile, Jack stood at the top of the stairs shaking his head before turning around mumbling curses at Spot, Race and anyone else he could think of. He walked into his room where he proceeded to turn on the stereo. Sighing, he lay on his bed and started thinking of how he let Spot talk him into this. "I'm going to regret this. I just know I am.", he said to himself.

Getting up, he walked over to his closet and grabbed some clothes, not bothering to look at what they were. He then walked across the hall to the bathroom, to shower and change.

Half an hour later, he walked into the living room to find Spot on the couch, engrossed in some weird sci-fi show. On the screen could be seen a man getting abducted by what appeared to be aliens. "Hey Spot, whatch ya doing?", he asked as he walked toward the couch. Spot jumped a bit before turning to face Jack. He had a serious look on his face and said, in a serious voice, "Jack…the truth is out there."

Looking annoyed, Jack took his hand and smacked Spot on the back of the head. "Quit cloning around.", he said before grabbing the remote and turning off the TV. "Yeah, yeah, yeah.", Spot said, rubbing his head. Then, remembering the reason he was there, he grabbed Jack's hand, dragging him as he ran towards the front door.

"What are you doing? More importantly, where are we going?", Jack demanded once they reached the door. "Well, I had an idea, and you're going with me. As to where, we're getting reinforcements.", Spot said triumphantly. "Reinforcements?", Jack questioned. "We don't need reinforcements. Besides, who else are you 'dragging into this?"

"Jack, given the way Race is, and I know him _very_ well, we're going to need all the help we can get.", Spot said determinedly. He then turned around and started racing off down the street "You still didn't tell me who!", Jack yelled after him. Sighing, he took off after Spot.

A/N - Okay, I know this was shorter, and the characters were probably very OOC. Also, sorry if it was kinda boring and pointless. Just trying to add some humor. I would still like some reviews. Thanks!


End file.
